Solid state lasers, such as Yttrium Aluminum Garnet (YAG) lasers are subject to different modes of failure. One mode of failure is degradation of the laser over periods of prolonged use. Although relevant to all lasers, this failure mode is particularly relevant to lasers that are in continuous or nearly continuous use over long periods of time, e.g., hundreds or thousands of hours or more. For example, a lifetime of 100–1000 hours means that the laser probably requires regular service, which is acceptable for some applications. Lifetimes of 5000–10,000 hours are typically acceptable for lasers used in manufacturing environments. Some laser applications require even longer lifetimes. Although the existence of such a failure mode is known in the prior art, its nature is unclear and variable due multiple potential problems associated with the complex nature of lasers. Some of these problems are mechanical in nature and some are related to degradation of optical components. Since the nature of the longer-term degradation problem is unclear, so is the solution to the problem. It would be desirable for any solution to the problem to be simple to implement, low-cost, and not require a complete redesign of an existing laser system.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a solid-state laser that is resistant to long term degradation and method for implementing such a laser.